City
O tema City foi introduzido em 2005 e atualmente sets ainda são produzidos deste tema. Existe vários sets que são associados com Construção, Polícia, Bombeiros, Emergência, Trem, Aeroporto, Transporte, Fazenda e Espaço. Os catalogos europeus aparecem outros nomes da City nos anos de 1999 E 2000, que foram chamado como City Center pelo catálogo americano. Descrição World City foi descontinuado em 2004 e substituído por City como tema System da vida na cidade em 2005. No entanto, diferentemente do seu antecessor, ele não se limitou a sets envolvendo os serviços de emergência como Polícia, Bombeiros ou Guarda Costeira, mas também introduziu sets relacionados com o primeiro novo local de construção desde a descontinuação do City Center em 2000. Em 2006, o primeiro set de aeroporto que foi incluído desde o lançamento de 6597 Century Skyway (1994), assim como o primeiro novo hospital desde 6380 Emergency Treatment Center de 1987. Estes lançamentos expandiram a cidade a um escopo só comparável ao tema Town original, e em 2009 foi mesmo um pouco além disso, com a introdução da fazenda. Além disso, naquele ano, City seguiu este caminho para liberar mais verdadeiramente a vida da cidade, tais como os sets de 7641 City Corner e 7639 Camper. Em 2010 lançou City mais conjuntos de civis, incluindo 8403 Family House e 8404 Public Transport. Em 2011 City irá re-introduzir o sub-tema Space, juntamente com alguns novos sets Harbour. Sets 2005 * 4912 Police Jet Ski * 4914 Fire Chief's Car * 5531 Police Motorcycle (nunca foi lançado) * 5532 Fire Car (nunca foi lançado) * 7235 Police Motorcycle * 7236 Police Car * 7237 Police Station * 7238 Fire Helicopter * 7239 Fire Truck * 7240 Fire Station * 7241 Fire Car * 7242 Street Sweeper * 7243 Construction Site * 7244 Speedboat * 7245 Prisoner Transport * 7246 Mini Digger * 7248 Digger * 7249 XXL Mobile Crane * 7266 Fireman * 7267 Paramedic * 7280 Straight & Crossroad Plates * 7281 T-Junction & Curved Road Plates * 7324 LEGO City Advent Calendar * 7344 Dump Truck * 65743 Value Pack * 65777 City Fire Value Pack * 65799 City Fire Value Pack * 65800 City Collection 2006 * 2928 Airline Promotional Set * 7237 Police Station * 7890 Ambulance * 7891 Airport Firetruck * 7892 Hospital * 7893 Passenger Plane * 7894 Airport * 7895 Switching Tracks * 7896 Straight & Curved Rails * 7897 Passenger Train * 7898 Cargo Train Deluxe * 7899 Police Boat * 7900 Heavy Loader * 7901 Airplane Mechanic * 7902 Doctor's Car * 7903 Rescue Helicopter * 7904 City Advent Calendar * 7905 Building Crane * 66116 City Emergency Service Vehicles * 4293771 Water Blaster * B014 City Mini-Figure Magnets * EL771 City Firefighter Water Blaster * K7895 Oval Track for RC Trains * K7896 Deluxe Track for RC Trains * M196 City Magnet Set 2007 * 2064 Rescue Plane * 4933 Street Sweeper * 4934 Police Swamp Boat * 4936 Doc & Patient * 4937 Life Guard * 4938 Fire 4x4 * 4991 Police Helicopter * 4992 Fire Boat * 7906 Fireboat * 7907 City Advent Calendar * 7942 Off-Road Fire Rescue * 7944 Fire Hovercraft * 7945 Fire Station * 7990 Cement Mixer * 7991 Recycle Truck * 7992 Container Stacker * 7993 Service Station * 7994 LEGO City Harbor * 7996 Train Rail Crossing for RC Trains * 7997 Train Station * 7998 Heavy Hauler * 66175 Rescue Pack * 66177 Rescue Pack * 66193 City Super Pack * 66194 City Super Pack * 66195 City Super Pack * 66239 Train Super Set * 851625 City Police Badge * 851757 Fire Extinguisher * 851899 City Police Flashlight * 851901 City Police Megaphone * 851902 City Police Special Agent Kit * 852012 City Minifigure Magnet Set * 4518514 Activity Book * K7890 Rescue Collection * K7891 City Airport Collection * K7894 City Airport Collection * K7906 Ultimate Firefighter Collection * K7945 Firefighter Collection 2008 * 2230 Helicopter and Raft * 4210 Coast Guard Platform * 4897 Police Trike * 4898 Coast Guard Boat * 4900 Fire Helicopter * 5610 Builder * 5611 Public Works * 5612 Police Officer * 5613 Firefighter * 5620 Street Cleaner * 5621 Coast Guard Kayak * 5625 Police 4x4 * 5626 Coast Guard Bike * 5627 Dozer * 7723 Police Pontoon Plane * 7724 City Advent Calendar * 7726 Coast Guard Truck with Speed Boat * 7731 Mail Van * 7732 Air Mail * 7733 Truck & Forklift * 7734 Cargo Plane * 7736 Coast Guard Quad Bike * 7737 Coast Guard 4WD & Jet Scooter * 7738 Coast Guard Helicopter & Life Raft * 7739 Coast Guard Patrol Boat & Tower * 7741 Police Helicopter * 7743 Police Command Center * 7744 Police Headquarters * 20002 4x4 Fire Truck * 66174 Fire Value Pack * 66246 International Police Value Pack * 66247 Emergency Services Value Pack * 66255 City Super Pack * 66256 City Vehicles Value Pack * 66257 City Police Value Pack * 66258 City Value Pack * 66260 Air Freight Value Pack * 66282 City Police Value Pack * 66290 City Coast Guard Value Pack * 852206 Firefighter Backpack * K5613 City Fire Station Collection * K7734 Cargo Transport Collection * K7741 City Police Collection * K7744 Ultimate City Police Collection 2009 * 4899 Mini Tractor * 5642 Tipper Truck * 7630 Front-End Loader * 7631 Dump Truck * 7632 Crawler Crane * 7633 Construction Site * 7634 Tractor * 7635 4WD with Horse Trailer * 7636 Combine Harvester * 7637 Farm * 7638 Tow Truck * 7639 Camper * 7641 City Corner * 7642 Garage * 7643 Air Show Plane * 7685 Dozer * 7686 Helicopter Transporter * 7687 City Advent Calendar * 7746 Single-Drum Roller * 7747 Wind Turbine Transport * 8398 BBQ Stand * 8401 LEGO City Minifigure Collection * 8402 Sports Car * 30000 Doctor's Car * 30001 Fireman's Car * 30002 Police Boat * 30003 Steam Roller * 66307 City Value Pack * 66329 City Superpack 3 in 1 * 852673 City Eraser Set * 2853301 City Transport Collection * 2853302 City Construction Collection 2010 * 2824 City Advent Calendar * 3177 Small Car * 3178 Seaplane * 3179 Repair Truck * 3180 Tank Truck * 3181 Passenger Plane * 3182 Airport * 3221 LEGO Truck * 3222 Helicopter and Limousine * 7206 Fire Helicopter * 7207 Fire Boat * 7208 Fire Station * 7213 Off-Road Fire Truck & Fireboat * 7566 Farmer * 7567 Traveller * 7684 Pig Farm & Tractor * 7688 Sports Plane * 7848 Delivery Truck * 7936 Level Crossing * 7937 Train Station * 7938 Passenger Train * 7939 Cargo Train * 8403 Family House * 8404 Public Transport * 30010 Fire Chief * 66357 City Super Pack 4 in 1 * 66363 City Super Pack 4 in 1 * 66374 City Super Pack 4 in 1 * 852514 City Police Handcuffs 2011 * 3365 Moon Buggy * 3366 Satellite Launch Platform * 3367 Space Shuttle * 3368 Rocket Station * 3648 Police Chase Special Edition * 3658 Police Helicopter * 3661 Bank & Money Transfer * 4641 Speed Boat * 4642 Fishing Boat * 4643 Power Boat Transporter * 4644 Marina * 4645 Harbour * 7279 Police Minifigure Collection * 7285 Police Dog Unit * 7286 Prisoner Transport * 7287 Police Boat * 7288 Mobile Police Unit * 7498 Police Station * 7499 Flexible Rails * 7696 Airline Promotional Set * 30014 Police Helicopter * 30015 Jet Ski * 30016 Space Satellite * 853091 City Policeman Key Chain * 853092 City Burglars Magnet Set * 853096 City Astronaut Key Chain * Brickmaster City * LEGO City Ultimate Sticker Collection * Escape from LEGO City! * Fight This Fire! * Heroes! * Work This Farm! en: de: fi: ja: fr: Categoria:Temas